March 17th
by Ravens dark master
Summary: Timmy is looking back to Teethers 5th Birthday, set eight years after the show. *Character death* Written by my friend!


**Hey guys! What's up? Well my friend Jordan wrote this little piece, and she allowed me to post it up here! I changed the characters to fit and the time line. So this story takes place about 8 years after the show left off. This is from Timmys point of view! Enjoy!**

Teether died today. March 17. Normally, when days like this come, people are at school, trying to forget about the pain of the loss.  
But its worse when its your fault Teether's dead.  
And its worse when you could've saved him, but didn't.  
That lake. I remember the lake, with that murky aqua water with mud littering the bottom, leaves cascading the areas that have any sign of tree nearby. Water bugs dancing across the surface as if in a choreographed routine. That sand. That butter colored sand that held all of our beach toys. That sand that I had treaded on every year before.  
Yes, I remember that sand.  
And that tree. That grand oak tree with only one branch extending out across the sand, full of grass green leaves slightly sprinkled with crisp oranges and browns because of the swiftly approaching Fall, with that frayed rope tied to the end.  
The tree that started all this.  
I remember Melvin, my sister. Sitting in her beach chair. Reading some sort of One Direction magazine. Headphones in.  
Yep, I remember Melvin.  
I remember Teether. Sitting on the beach. Playing with his toy dump truck. Pretending to build a statue of himself. He was wearing a striped shirt, khakis, and his favorite lime green hat.  
I definitely remember .  
I know I stepped on that rope swing. I wanted to make a splash.  
All I remember was how beautiful the sun was. Blazing with beauty. Accenting the luminous sky with reds.  
And oranges.  
And yellows.  
And I remember how all of it was reflecting off of the water, and how they matched, like French fries and ketchup, ice cream and sprinkles.  
Teether and his lime green hat.  
I didn't see anything else.  
I didn't see Teether stand up.  
I didn't see his terrified face.  
I didn't feel his back on my feet.  
I did see his lime green hat fly onto my face.  
Dad always said we had to raise the rope swing.  
As I collided with the lukewarm water, Teether's lime green hat in my hand, I did see him.  
I saw him just as he went under.  
I saw his mortified face.  
I saw him go deep into the water.  
I never saw him come up.  
I thought he would jump up again.  
Laughing.  
Just like Teether would.  
But he didn't.  
How was I supposed to know the little five year old couldn't swim yet?  
I was out of the water when my sister put down her magazine.  
You know its important when Melvin stops reading The Twelve Things One Direction Likes About Fans.  
She screamed. my parents came rushing out to us. A few minutes later, an ambulance came.  
I remember still holding the hat.  
And just standing there.  
The rest was a blur.  
Three weeks later, they couldn't find the lime green hat.  
I knew where it was.  
It was on Teether's head, so he could keep it.  
One less kindergarten graduate.  
One less first date.  
One less prom.  
About ninety five less birthdays.  
One less brother.  
All on March 17.  
Because no one got around to raising that rope swing, on that branch, on that tree, on that lake.  
No one to this day.  
I don't go anymore.  
No more aqua lake with mud littering the bottom. No more leaves cascading across the ground wherever trees are found. No more water bugs dancing across the surface.  
No more butter colored sand.  
No more grand oak tree with only one branch extending out across the sand, full of grass green leaves slightly sprinkled with crisp oranges and browns because of the swiftly approaching Fall.  
No more beautiful suns. Blazing with beauty. Accenting the luminous sky with reds.  
And oranges.  
And yellows.  
No more beach, because there is no more Teether.  
He would've been ten.  
Today  
March 17.  
That's why we go to the beach.  
But I don't anymore.  
Since Teether's dead.  
Because of me.

**This was intense. I really hope you guys like it! I will update my story this week so don't worry… I didn't die! But I was thinking that Nkcandygirl and I should jump into some toxic waste and become superheroes! What do you think? R&R!**

**BYE!**


End file.
